paradoxfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
John Travolta
thumb A fost nominalizat de doua ori la premiul Oscar, cel mai recent pentru portretizarea asasinului filosof in Pulp Fiction (regia Quentin Tarantino). De asemenea a mai fost nominalizat la premiile BAFTA si Globul de Aur pentru acelasi rol extrem de apreciat si a fost ales ’Cel mai bun actor’ de catre Los Angeles Film Critics Association, pe langa alte premii importante. A fost la fel de apreciat pentru rolul mafiotului devenit producator de filme din comedia de senzatie Get Shorty (Un mafiot la Hollywood), obtinand premiul Globul de Aur pentru ’Cel mai bun actor intr-un film de lung-metraj, muzical sau de comedie’. In anul 1998 , Travolta a fost distins cu premiul Britannia de catre British Academy of Film and Television Arts (BAFTA). Tot in 1998, Travolta a obtinut premiul Lifetime Achievement la Festivalul Filmului din Chicago. Travolta a fost distins cu premiul prestigios Alen J. Pakula de catre U.S. Broadcast Critics Association pentru rolul sau din filmul A Civil Action (Avocatul - regia Steve Zaillian) care a fost realizat dupa romanul de succes omonim. Anul trecut a fost nominalizat la Globul de Aur pentru rolul din Primary Colors (regia Mike Nichols). Anterior a avut numeroase roluri principale in unele dintre cele mai remarcabile filme ale generatiei noastre. A fost nominalizat pentru prima oara la Oscar si Globul de Aur pentru rolul din blockbusterul Saturday Night Fever, care a dat nastere fenomenului disco la sfarsitul anilor 1970. A jucat apoi in versiunea pentru marele ecran musical-ului longeviv Grease si in filmul de succes Urban Cowboy, care de asemenea a influentat de asemenea anumite orientari din cultura populara. Din filmografia sa mai amintim: Carrie si Blowout (ambele regizate de Brian DePalma), precum si comedia de succes Look Who’s Talking (Uite cine vorbeste - regia Amy Heckerling). Travolta a detinut rolul principal in Phenomenon si a schimbat genul ca erou de actiune in thriller-ul de actiune cu cele mai mari incasari pentru regizorul John Woo, Broken Arrow (Operatiunea “Broken Arrow”). ---- Filmografie: # Wild Hogs 2 (2011) - Woody Stevens # From Paris with Love / Din Paris, cu dragoste (2009) - FBI agent Charlie Wax # Old Dogs / Vechi tovarăşi (2009) Trailer # The Taking of Pelham 123 / 123 S-a furat un tren (2009) - Bernard Ryder / Dennis Ford / dl. Blue # Bolt (2008) - Bolt (voce) # Hairspray / Intrigi de culise (2007) - Edna Turnblad # Wild Hogs / Gasca nebuna (2007) - Woody Stevens # Lonely Hearts / Dragostea ucide (2006) - Elmer C. Robinson # Tony Bennett: An American Classic (2006) - el insusi # Be Cool / Da-te mare si tare! (2005) - Chili Palmer ) - Jim Irwin # A Love Song for Bobby Long / Cantec de iubire (2004) - Bobby Long Trailer # Ladder 49 / Oamenii focului (2004) - Seriful Kennedy # The Punisher / Justiţiarul (2004) - Howard Saint # Basic / Basic - Instructia (2003) - Agentul Tom Hardy # Austin Powers in Goldmember / Austin Powers - Goldmember (2002) - Goldmember # Domestic Disturbance / Dusmanul fiului meu (2001) - Frank Morrison # Swordfish / Cod de acces: Swordfish (2001) - Gabriel Shear Trailer # Battlefield Earth: A Saga of the Year 3000 / Camp de lupta - Pamantul (2000) - Terl # Lucky Numbers / O afacere cu numere (2000) - Russ Richards # Welcome to Hollywood / Bine ati venit la Hollywood! (2000) - El insusi # Our Friend, Martin (1999) - Kyle's Dad # The General’s Daughter / Fiica generalului (1999) - Paul Brenner # A Civil Action / Avocatul (1998) - Jan Schlichtmann # Primary Colors / Cum sa ajungi presedinte (1998) - Guvernatorul Jack Stanton # The Thin Red Line / La hotarul dintre viaţă şi moarte (1998) - Generalul de brigada Quintard # Face/Off / Fata in Fata (1997) - Sean Archer / Castor Troy # Mad City / Orasul nebun (1997) - Sam Baily # She's So Lovely / Iubirea e un lucru foarte mare (1997) - Joey # Broken Arrow / Operatiunea "Broken Arrow" (1996) - Vic Deakins # Michael (1996) - Michael # Phenomenon / Fenomenul (1996) - George Malley # Get Shorty / Un mafiot la Hollywood (1995) - Chili Palmer # White Man's Burden (1995) - Louis Pinnock # Pulp Fiction (1994) - Vincent Vega # Look who's talking now / Uite cine vorbeste acum! (1993) - James Ubriacco # Chains of Gold / Tinerete incatusata (1991) - Scott Barnes # Eyes of an Angel / Ochi catifelati (1991) - Bobby # Shout / Strigatul (1991) - Jack Cabe # Look who's talking too / Uite cine cu cine vorbeste (1990) - James Ubriacco # Look Who’s Talking / Uite cine vorbeste! (1989) - James Ubriacco # The Experts (1989) - Travis # Basements (1987) - Ben (segment "The Dumb Waiter") # Perfect (1985) - Adam # That's Dancing! / In pasi de dans (1985) - El insusi # Staying Alive (1983) - Tony Manero # Two of a Kind (1983) - Zack # Blow out / O moarte suspecta (1981) - Jack # Urban Cowboy (1980) - Buford Uan Davis # Grease (1978) - Danny Zuko Trailer # Moment by Moment / Clipa de clipa (1978) - Strip Harrison # Saturday Night Fever / Febra de sambata seara (1977) - Tony Manero # Carrie (1976) - William Nolan # The Boy in the Plastic Bubble (1976) - Tod Lubitch # The Devil's Rain (1975) - Danny # The Tenth Level (1975) - College Student # Emergency! (1972) - Chuck Benson (1 episode, 1972) # "Medical Center" (1969) - Danny (1 episode, 1974 Categorie:Divertisment